Mr. Conductor (Julian14bernardino Style) Trailer 2
Cast *Adult Christopher Robin - Mr. Conductor (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Young Christopher Robin - Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Evelyn Robin - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Madeline Robin - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) *Winslow, Jr. - Chancellor Esteban (Elena of Avalor) *Winslow, Sr. - Francisco (Elena of Avalor) *Winnie the Pooh - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Piglet - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tigger - James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Eeyore - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Rabbit - Henry the Green Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Owl - Toby the Tram Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Kanga - Lady the Magical Engine (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Roo - Trevor the Traction Engine (Thomas & Friends) Transcript *Thomas: Gosh. I do like a party. *Linus: Come on then. *Thomas: What can happen if you ever forget about me? *Linus: Silly old train. I'll never forget about you, Thomas. As long as you live, I'll always be with you. *Narrator: Julian Bernardino Pictures Presents. *Chancellor Esteban: We should be working this week, Mr. Conductor. *Mr. Conductor: Well, I promise my wife to take them away this weekend. All hands on deck. *Princess Elena: You will come to the cottage, yes? *Mr. Conductor: Though I can't be out. *Princess Elena: Now your life is happening right. For it's right in front of you. *Mr. Conductor: What to do? What to do? What to do? *Thomas: What to do indeed? *Mr. Conductor: Thomas?! *Thomas: Mr. Conductor! *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Studios. *Mr. Conductor: The tree I remember was in the country side. Not in London. For there's no opening. *Thomas: I suppose I know where it usually is. *Mr. Conductor: Not a good explanation. *(at Mr. Conductor's Shining Time Station place) *Mr. Conductor: So then, what brings you here? *Thomas: Why, yes, could use a little help. For all of my friends have left. *(Flying Scotsman puffs along, hauling a chocolate and cream colored, twelve blue and white coaches, and an orange G.N.R. saloon coach) *Mr. Conductor: Help me come to the bottom of this. *(Mr. Conductor tries to go inside) *Mr. Conductor: Look out, Thomas. Here I come. Oof! It would appear that I was stuck. *Thomas: Have you just gained lots of weight? *Mr. Conductor: No, not really. Not at all. Do you know which way? *Thomas: I always get to where I'm going. By walking the way from where I have been. *Mr. Conductor: Really? *Thomas: That's the way I do it. *Mr. Conductor: Hello, Gordon. *Gordon: Mr. Conductor. It's you. Playing again. *Mr. Conductor: (laughs) Let's go and see if we'll find Percy. I've already stayed far too long. Hello everyone. *All: Hi Mr. Conductor! *Mr. Conductor: So nice to see all of you again. *Thomas: Why, thank you. *Mr. Conductor: Silly smart train. I was wrong about work. And was wrong about everything. But must now go back to my family. *Thomas: Farewell, Mr. Conductor. *Narrator: The most beloved characters of all time. *Thomas: I would have liked it to go on for a while longer. Perhaps it's our turn to save Mr. Conductor. *Isabel: Whoa my goodness! *Thomas: You appear to be Isabel? *Isabel: Wait. So you're the trains in my dad's best drawings, right? *Thomas: Yes. Do you where he is? *Isabel: Yep. Follow me. *James: Okay then. Let's go. *Narrator: And into the city. *James: I've just seen the most impossible character. Here he is now. *Mr. Conductor: James! Gordon! Percy! *Gordon: If anyone can clap for us, it's time we'll do now. *Narrator: Thomas. *Thomas: Oh bother. *Narrator: Percy. *Percy: Oh d-d-d-dear. Dear. *Narrator: Gordon. *Gordon: I don't remember being bigger. *Narrator: James. *James: Alright! *Narrator: And... *Thomas: People say that nothing is impossible. But I do nothing everyday. *Narrator: Mr. Conductor. *Mr. Conductor: Now, Thomas. That's not really, why... Oh! Never mind. *Narrator: Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino